


TO WIN AGAIN?

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - THE RETURN OF THE JEDI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han watches the conversation between Luke and Leia
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	TO WIN AGAIN?

The stars blinked in the dark sky above the warm night in the Ewok Village. Almost all the Ewoks were gathered around the Chief’s hut,  
listening to the stories the golden droid was animatedly telling; torch lights casting shadows as they flickered, adding to the atmosphere of the story telling.  
Couples huddled together, eyes wide at the fearful tale, babies snuggled into their mother’s arms, the male Ewoks pantomiming the droid’s moves…  
shaking their spears….showing their bravery. Han and Leia were sitting comfortably, smiling at C3PO’s antics…Luke watched, but seemed detached.

The air still held the aroma and smoke of spent weaponry…it had been quite a battle….now was a time to relax; Han next to Leia and Luke deep in thought. 

After a few moments, Luke quietly slipped away…walking onto the small bridge. Leia noticed and remained seated, thinking that Luke needed some time alone.

A while had passed and Leia became concerned and slipping her shoulder from Han’s arm deciding to follow the path Luke had taken, walking into the fog-like mist.  
She found him, sitting on the bridge rail.  
“Luke, what’s wrong?” She was genuinely concerned.

****

Han realized Leia was gone and rose, wiggling his leg from an Ewok grasp, he made his way into the night,  
stopping, unseen, when he saw Leia and Luke on the bridge talking. He furrowed his brow. What was Luke looking so grave about?  
It had been a great day…a victorious day…he watched as they talked, but was not close enough to hear what was being said.  
What ever it was, was serious…he’d never seen that look on Luke’s face as long as he’d known him. Leia looked equally serious. 

He thought he knew how Leia felt…Luke was younger..ambitious…they were fighting for the same thing.  
Here he was, a hunted, illegal cargo hauler, running from any authority that was tracking him down. He  
had nothing to offer her.

Nothing but his love.

Han straightened from the tree on which he has been leaning. Luke had stood, facing Leia…was he going to kiss her?  
Ask her to go away with him? He realized he didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to lose Leia.

Abruptly Luke and Leia quit talking…Luke walking away from her further off the bridge. Leia remained.

Had she refused? Did she agree to what Luke was saying? Was she waiting for Luke to carry out the  
plans they’d apparently made….he could be wrong..they could have been talking about their next move…  
their strategy….but he didn’t want to take that chance. Nodding to himself, he thought, ‘won the war’ today  
so I can win another war….the battle for Leia’s heart. With self assured steps, he ambled onto the path and bridge. 

"What's going on?"


End file.
